


No more home alone

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [13]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. This is another drabble in the Moments we share series. Tobias and Tris celebrate Christmas with their four kids (no pun intended). Read and review and even tell me what else you wanna read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more home alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for all the initiates out there who wanted another drabble and obviously some Eaton family time.

Tobias' POV

I sit with Tris and the kids in the living room. It's Christmas morning and all our kids excitedly play with the new toys they got. They all have several presents from me and Tris, their grandparents, godparents, our friends and of course Santa. But it seems like each of them has a favorite. Andy's favorite is a new video game he got from Caleb and Cara. It has its perks having an Erudite uncle who develops cool video games. Rose got a little electrical oven and is making us, well, something. The twins, I swear, are more excited about the wrapping paper than their actual gifts, but Jo loves her new stuffed doll and Milo loves the wooden locomotive mom got them.

Tris comes into the living room and hands me my coffee, while she sips hot cocoa. We watch our kids have fun and it is impossible for me not to think back to my own childhood. Abnegation doesn't celebrate the holidays, so I never got presents, not until Tris became a part of my life. And even if we would have celebrated Christmas while I was a kid, Marcus would have never allowed me to enjoy anything. He didn't even allow me to live in peace in my own house. Tris grabs my hand in hers and squeezes it lightly.

"I love you" she says softly.

"I love you too." I bend forward and kiss her, tasting the sweet cocoa on her lips. "I do regret not getting a mug of that too" I say.

"I can go and bring you some" Tris offers.

"No, just stay here with me for a while. I'll go later" I say and she snuggles into my side like she so often does. We watch the kids as they have fun together, each of them their own person. It's amazing to watch them grow and develop each their own personality.

Andy is a great big brother, always helping his younger siblings. He often offers to help around the house even though he is too young for most of it.

Rose loves to cook. She watches either me or Tris with a fierce curiosity whenever we cook. It even happened that she caught our attention if we put too much salt in the food or mixed up ingredients. It wouldn't surprise me if she would choose to do something food related later in her life.

Jo and Milo are our youngest, two years old and already a handful. They are very outspoken and full of energy, but they are also sweet and listen to their mom and me.

All our kids are good and well behaved, we almost never have any kind of trouble with them. Tris and I decided to treat them with respect, even if they are small and our kids. I agree with her. How can we ask for their respect if we don't do the same for them? Sometimes it's hard because we have to be the bad person, but it's always to protect them or educate them. We never once raised a hand to them and in fact Tris is more the scary parent. She never let's down, when one of the kids tries to guilt her into forgiving them. She is stern, but fair and I swear even though she yells at them and punishes them by sending them into a corner or taking away some toy I think they love her more. Mom and Natalie say I exaggerate and that it's only my imagination, but sometimes it feels like it.

When Rose was a little younger she refused to eat her veggies. Tris send her to her room without dessert. Rose pleaded and cried, but Tris wouldn't hear it. Rose reminds me a lot of Tris when she gets angry. She stomped off and slammed the door. Tris only had to tell her once to open that door or she would send me up to remove it altogether. A moment later we heard the door open. Around supper Tris send Andy up to get his sister and Rose came down the stairs, holding her brother's hand. She looked down to the ground and I could tell she had been crying. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be fine, but the first, and only time, I did that Tris went into mommy mode with me and I had to spend the night on the couch. I was upset at first, but the next day after we send the kids to daycare we had a long talk. We agreed when one of us punishes one of our kids the other would stay out. And she was right. If we let them think that just because one of us says no and the other says yes they can have their way, then they'll never respect us and listen to us. I remember that we all sat down at the dinner table and started eating, except for Rose.

"Eat your food" Tris told her coldly. It stung my heart that she was so cold with our little girl, but at the same time I understood that Rose needed to learn to listen to us. She was only three years old.

"Mommy" Rose said, her eyes trained on her mother. I could tell that she was a moment away from crying.

"Yes" Tris said and looked at her. I could tell that Tris was struggling to keep her cool. She doesn't like to see our kids cry or be upset and it hurts her to be the bad guy, but it's necessary. Sometimes it's her and others it's me.

"I'm sorry I was bad" Rose said.

"Do you know why I am upset with you?" she asked.

"Because I didn't eat my veggies" Rose answered.

"That and because you were rude. There's one thing that you don't want to eat your food, but I won't tolerate you slamming the doors and being a spoiled little brat. You have everything you need and possibly want. There are kids in this city that don't have all that. Some of them don't even have a big brother or a mommy and daddy. You should think twice before you act like a selfish little princess. We love you and that will never change, but I won't let you be a bad person. And if you act like that ever again I send you to Abnegation where you aren't allowed even to run around. Have I made myself clear, young lady?"

"Yes, mommy" she said.

"Now eat your supper and you get your cake."

I kiss Tris' temple and pull her closer to me, enjoying her warmth. Jo comes over to us smiling widely, her two front teeth still missing, and tries to climb up on the couch. I hand Tris my mug and help our youngest daughter up.

"Dada, did you see my pweety doll?" she asks me.

"Yes, I did, baby. Did you name her?" I ask her and she bobs her little head excited. "Well, what is it?"

"Fo" she says and Tris snorts right next to me.

"Good one, baby. Make sure to tell all our friends that" Tris encourages and I glare at her. "What?" she asks me innocently.

"You don't like name?" Jo asks and I turn around to look at her.

"Of course I do. But why did you name your doll after me?" I ask her.

"Because I love you" she says and my heart melts.

"That's my girl" I tell her and she beams.

"More than mommy?" Tris asks mischievously. I look from Jo to Tris and back to Jo who shakes her head.

"Love mama mo" she says.

"That's mama's girl" Tris says and kisses Jo's cheek.

"Well, at least the doll is named after me" I say.

"Dada, wanna cuddle?" Jo asks with big eyes that look just like Tris'. I nod and she shoves the doll practically in my face. "You cuddle Fo. Me cuddle mama" she says and Tris bursts out laughing.

"What so funny?" my youngest son, Milo asks.

"Nothing, baby. You wanna cuddle daddy?" Tris asks and he nods.

"I wanna cuddle daddy too" Rose chimes in and jumps up on the couch as I hand Jo to Tris and help Milo up as well.

"What about you, my big little man?" Tris asks Andy, using her special nickname for him. He looks at us for a second and sits down next to her.

"If daddy is okay with cuddling than so am I" he says.

"That's my boy" I say. We stay like this cuddled together, but then Jo fusses around.

"What is it, baby?" Tris asks her.

"Need go potty" she says.

"Alright. Anyone else needs to go potty?" Tris asks and looks around. When no one else has to I just raise my hand which makes Tris raise her eyebrow. "I think you are old enough to go on your own. Or too young if you like it that way better."

"So, you're gonna change my diaper when I'm old and useless."

"I've changed your children's diapers, might as well do the same with yours" she says and gets up, balancing Jo on one hip. "As for the useless part, you do a pretty good job right now" she says and I pout.

"Hey."

"Who wants hot cocoa?" Tris asks and all the kids scream "me". "You hear that, daddy? Go make some hot cocoa and I might change my mind regarding your usefulness" she says and goes into the bathroom.

I get up as well and make the hot beverage for my family. When we are all back together in the living room we decide to watch one of the old Christmas movies with the kids. We let them decide between an animated and a regular movie. They all want Home Alone since it's fun and they like how the kid in the movie beats the bad guys. As the movie continues I look around and observe my family captivated by what is going on. Before I met Tris I never had anything, let alone a quiet day at home with my family. I was always alone. Home alone. But not anymore.


End file.
